Shattered
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: He was finally making progress with her... Until she decided to shatter it.


**A/N: This is just a little oneshot I have been playing around with for awhile. That's about it. Oh, and it goes out to Eleen and Gema227. Eleen because she will endure my rants, and Gema because she writes some kick-ass Sandle fics. Read and review? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Shattered**

He was finally making progress. After months and months of trying, he was finally getting her to look _at_ him instead of _through_ him.

His antics had started out small. The occasional small talk while she was waiting for results, the random requests for lunch dates, all of which were rejected, but that didn't matter now. He had managed to break her.

However, he had gained an advantage. He was now a part of the field team, which meant he got to see her more often. Over the past few months, they had been hanging out at breaks and even after work. They had become friends; good friends. Best friends. He told her everything, and in turn, she would confide in him to keep her secrets. Every single one.

Well… Almost.

It was a humid September night, and they were laughing to the sounds of each others' voices as they attempted to belt out the song "_Rock Around The Clock_" that she had found while flipping radio stations.

When the song ended, Greg reached one hand down to turn down he volume of the radio. They were about half-way to work and neither of them got into any decent conversation yet.

"So, do you think it'll be a heavy night?" Greg asked, his fingers tapping out a beat on the steering wheel.

"God, I hope not." Sara replied from the passenger seat, her feet kicked up on the dash. "Just for once I wish the city hat never sleeps would go to bed."

"Sara," Greg said, chuckling. "The 'city that never sleeps' is New Orleans."

"Urgh! You see what being sleep deprived can do to a person?" She asked, throwing her head roughly back against the seat.

"Every day." Greg replied, picking up his coffee cup out of the cup holder, surreptitiously taking a sip.

A smile made its way across his face. Nothing cheered him up like his Blue Hawaiian.

"Greg?"

"Yes, Sara?"

Pausing, she thought about what she was going to say. Her greatest secret was about to be revealed. Perhaps she should work her way up?

"Wendy and Hodges are cute together." She stated, grinning.

"Wendy and Hodges?" Greg wondered, puzzled. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"Noticed what?"

"The way they look at each other!"

"Umm…"

"Seriously, you didn't notice? He's practically been drooling over her ever since she filled your old spot."

"Hmm, how'd I miss that?" Greg said, knowing full well that he was far too concerned with watching the every move of a certain brunette who just so happened to be sitting next to him at the moment.

"Well, you must have seen Warrick and Catherine." Sara continued prattling on.

"I may be a little unobservant, but I'm not blind." Greg retaliated, taking a little speed off. He wanted to spend as much time with Sara as possible.

This was it. She was going for it.

"What about Grissom?" Sara let out, trying to stay nonchalant.

"What about him? Greg scoffed, taking a right.

"Do you think he's seeing anyone?"

"I don't know… There's always the possibility of him and that Lady Heather chick being together, I guess. Although, in my opinion, she's a little too kinky for Grissom."

"Well, you never know right? He could be single, couldn't he?"

Greg knew she was still talking, but her words were nothing more than a loud buzzing noise in his head. At first, he hadn't understood what she was doing, bringing their boss into a conversation about the lab's many romances.

Now he knew why.

As soon as she pushed the subject of their boss' marital status, he slowly understood why she had always seemed a little edgy, a little nervous around him. Her secret was out in the open. Sara loved Grissom.

Greg could hear his heart breaking into tiny shards of crimson glass, the blood slowly dripping down his ribcage.

He knew she was calling his name, but he didn't care. He had made progress, and it had shattered that night. Just like his heart.


End file.
